The Time Lord's Paradox
by FreeWriter-Chan
Summary: Emila "Lenny" Louis was stranded on Earth when she was just a little girl after the Time War breaks and a strange man in a blue box saves her from being exterminated by a Dalek. What happens when the Torchwood team comes across this rouge Time Lord 13 years later and she falls for the immortal man Captain Jack Harkness?
1. Chapter 1: Into The Eye of the Storm

Gallifrey...The Final Days of the last great time war

Emila Louis was tired of running. She'd had been runing for days ever since the Dalek fleet had landed on her once peaceful planet. Emila knew her planet was at war she'd heard her mummy and daddy talking about it the night before her street was bombed. The night before her entire world had begun to collapse around her. The night she'd lost her family including her baby brother Spencer who was only one month old.

But the Daleks didn't care about her family or her baby brother. They didn't care that she was only 9 years old and witnessed her father being exterminated right before her eyes. They didn't care that she say her mother burn in a fire trying to protect her after that bomb had dropped. She knew that they didn't care because Daleks had no feelings. All they cared about was the death and destruction and the possible extermination of a man called the Doctor.

Her mother told her stories of this legendary time lord named the Doctor at bedtime when she was little. About the countless worlds he had saved especially planet Earth apparently that was his favorite planet to save. She'd heard stories about his compaions from a spunky girl named Rose Tyler to a man with whom he made immortal (by accident by the way) named Captain Jack Harkness.

But today Emila Louis HATED the Doctor because part of this war was about him.

And the fact that the Doctor she'd known to grow and love is the same man who started the war that caused the end of her family. She'd hated him as much as she hated the Daleks and their stupid bombs and stupid ships.

But she couldn't worry about the Doctor now she had to worry about saving her life in some magical way. As much as she hated the Doctor she wished he was here right now protecting Gallifrey his home world. The proper Doctor she should say cause the man that's in this time period is just a shell of the great and powerful man she had dreams of.

Her little heart had almost stopped for a second when to Daleks came roaming down the abandon street that she was running on. Sadly for her nobody else was insight and she knew she was going to be corned in any second. She ran behind a burning building slowling her breathing so they wouldn't detect her and closed her eyes praying to any and all Gods and Goddesses to save her at this very moment in time.

(T.A.R.D.I.S. engines roar to life)

Emila heard the Daleks getting closer and closer when the infamous T.A.R.D.I.S. came into view and she couldn't resist the urge (and the fact that it could possible save her life) to jump in and wonder which Doctor she would encounter. She'd also thought about the risks that were invovled in this journey and the fact that this Doctor was here in this time could mean only one things: something isn't right here.

As the Dalek came into view EMila did what any curios, starving, tired 9 year old would do jump into the blue Police box and go on her merry way.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Aboard Emila Louis!

Rose was perched on the couch that was located within the T.A.R.D.I.S. as she watched the Doctor fumble around the controls that went out of control. For some strange reason in the middle of their journey to a future version of New York City they had landed in the place where the Doctor would least expect. Couldn't all of time give him a break?

"Doctor where are we?" Rose inquired obviously curious as most of his companions were.

The Doctor ignored her for he feared that even though he already told her about the Time War actually seeing it herself would change the way she looked at the Doctor. The Doctor who doesn't even go by the Doctor the reality he had just recently escaped from. He had to do what he did in order to end the biggest war in time right? He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a knocking at the T.A.R.D.I.S's door...

Wait...knocking?

"Is somebody knocking on the door? How is that possible when we haven't even landed yet?" Rose said the Doctor cursed mentally for her being well so brillant!

"No nobody is at the door how can it be possible when we haven't even landed yet?" the Doctor gave her his usual annoyed look that to his knowledge but he choose to ignore her blush.

"Is somebody going to let me in? It's freezing cold out here!"

The Doctor and Rose Tyler stopped what they were doing as the voice of the child rang throughout the quiet T.A.R.D.I.S. It couldn't be possible the Doctor thought to himself! How could somebody be able to breach the T.A.R.D.I.S. like that? Unless...Unless...OH GOD NO let's hope it's not that!

"Yup we are diffently getting out of here!" The Doctor said as he reached his controls the T.A.R.D.I.S's engines sparked causing him to burn his hands.

"Doctor what's going on?" Rose ask her worry evident on her face.

"Nothing but we are getting out of here! It can't be possible for me to even enter this event right now it's supposed to be time locked unless..unless please stop thinking that it's impossible! SHE'S DEAD! They ARE ALL DEAD! I saw them die I watched them die right before my eyes and it was all my fault. They tried to protect me and they died!" he stopped pacing around the room as he noticed Rose frightened in the corner of the room.

"Can somebody let me in? It's freezing out here!" the voice continued to say.

Rose ignored the Doctor's puppy dog eyes and walked towards the door slowly yet calmly. Whatever was out there that caused The Doctor to panic was certaintly going to frighten poor Rose. But knowing her she was going to open the door anyway and thus she did. The Doctor closed his eyes not ready to see the brutaility that was out there. 5 seconds later however, he was met with the laughter of Rose.

"Hello there...my name is Rose and that's the Doctor how did you get up there?" she asked to the mysterious figure. When the Doctor opened his eyes he saw that the T.A.R.D.I.S. was floating comfortably in the middle of space. It might frighten some but to other's that was his comfort zone. He felt like he owned the universe and yet at the same time he was just as small as them. The Doctor stepped forward and looked outside the doors and found a little girl floating on the hinges holding on for her dear little life.

"Well if it isn't Emila Louis!" the Doctor said cheerfully.


	3. Chapter 3: A Girl And Her TARDIS Part 1

My name is Emila Louis my friends call me Lenny for short and those friends being the Doctor and Rose Tyler. I first heard about the Doctor from my mum when I was just a little girl who lived on the planet called Gallifrey. That is until the day the Daleks invaded our planet and massive war begun destroying everything in their paths. The Daleks didn't care about what people thought or the lives they destroyed. For me they destroyed my family they were murdered right before my very eyes.

My mother was burned in a bombing attack on the first eve of the war. That was the night I began to run to find my father one of the commanders of the Gallifreyian army. However, that was my mistake as a Dalek unit were tracking me to get to him and when I reached him they corned him and he was exterminated right before me. The person I blame for that all happening? Well the man called the Doctor or the shell of the man that destroyed my planet. I was mad at him, I hated him, but at the same time I had to love him as well. Not the love Rose Tyler obviously had for him.

Rose and the Doctor have been like my adoptive parents for the last 13 years or what it really seemed like 13 years. In the T.A.R.D.I.S. time flies by and you don't know how old you really are. I'm surprised it could handle another Time Lord as my D.N.A. might do something well wonky to the machine. But I vowed to myself that I would never seek revenge on the Doctor for he had saved my life twice.

"So that's how the dinosaurs became existinct!" I exlaimed happily as I marched my way back into the T.A.R.D.I.S. in my latest fashion craze.

The Doctor had taken us on a small road trip throughout the early days of humanity. This time we landed in the pre-historic era and we got to witness how the dinosaurs really became extinct. Don't tell anybody but it had to do with an alien trying to wipe them out and becoming an entire new race together.

"But what were those creatures called? Those human like dino things?" asked Rose as she flopped on the couch.

"Silurans. I've encountered them once along time ago back in the 70s or 80s they were in what's the word hibernation long story short they tried to take over the world and yada yada!" the Doctor said placing his hands on his machine.

Lenny sat down next to Rose who was wearing an outfit similar to hers. A cheeta print dress and her hair tied around fake bones. Who knew they would be so off when it came to our fashion sense?

"So were to next?" the Doctor ask bouncing up and down like a puppy waiting for a treat I could already picture his tail wagging about.

"I don't know. It seems like we've been everywhere!" Rose said tiredly.

"Not everywhere, everywhere there are countless planets we have yet to explore galaxies to roam. Time and history to sit down and take a peak at. Come on Rose think, think! There has to be somewhere that you want to go to! Ah and don't say home to mummy that's not that answer right now!" the Doctor finished with a pout.

Home. It's been so long since I've thought about that place. I would get occasional thoughts about her family her little brother Spencer. He would have been at least 12 by now in T.A.R.D.I.S. years but in Gallifreyian years he would have been 4 years old by now. She tossed them in the back of her mind and stood up walking around the surronding T.A.R.D.I.S. consel when an idea poped into her head.

"Doctor you know how I am a Time Lord like you right?" I said trying to sound flirty but I knew it wouldn't work either way. My expierence in boys...well...when your stuck on a ship half of your life what do you expect.

"Time Lady" he corrected me and I just rolled my eyes.

"Time Lord...Time Lady it doesn't matter either way I am a child of Gallifrey and one that as come of age. And as my unofficial step-father may I please get a T.A.R.D.I.S. of my own?" I asked batting my eyelashes praying that it would work.

"No" the Doctor a little annoyed tone in his voice.

"What do you mean no? I'm 22 years old now Doctor I deserve a T.A.R.D.I.S. and theoratically speaking you aren't my real father! I am an adult and I want a dang T.A.R.D.I.S. Rose don't you agree?"

"Well..." Rose began but was quickly cut off by the Doctor.

"No means no Lenny! I don't care if you were of age or not you are not getting your own TARDIS!"

"But why?"

"B-Because I said so!"

"But Doctor how old were you when you got your TARDIS?" Rose inqured I couldn't blame her for being curious. We rarley talk about our life on Galifrey especially the Doctor.

"Techincally you can't get a TARDIS like they you buy a car they are grown. If you were raised like a proper child of Gailfrey you would have known that!" I gasped

"Fine then Doctor I'll get one of my own. I've been watching you fly this thing and I can go home to Gailfrey and find my own TARDIS or steal one like you did all those years ago!"

He grabbed the controls before I was able to make a move. He glared at me that deadly glare that you get when you know you're in trouble.

"YOU CAN'T GET A TARDIS! Just like the rest of the planet and the Daleks they are exstict. I'm sorry."

Suddenly the TARDIS jerked it's been happening alot lately. Everytime we move through space it always goes into the west direction. I thought it had something to do with Galifrey but the Doctor had told me other wise and I actually believe him. The engies began to roar to life.

"What's going on Doctor?" I asked slightly afraid of the way the TARDIS was moving about.

"Cordinats are poping up on monitor" the Doctor explained. I had a slight hopeful feeling with the location of the corrdinats as I looked up and saw were we where headed.

"But why? Where do they lead?" Rose asked as she tried to walk over to the monitor to see the readings.

"I don't know and it looks to me the TARDIS wants to find out." the Doctor said right before we landed on a specific cold planet.


End file.
